


Rouges Gallery

by TheTrueFro



Series: Birthright [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Notes, info dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Each chapter in this will be dedicated to a different villain that appears in Birthright. Written by police chief Carol Driftwood these files offer insight and speculation on the different rouges





	1. Case file: Charcoal

Case file #1

Name: Byron "Charcoal" Jones

age(at time of death): 33

status: deceased(killed self to avoid questioning)

surviving family: none

power(s): Arson Special

known associate(s): Lexi "Dazzle" Cosmos

costume: a destroyed pair of black dress pants and half melted dress shoes 

history:

I normally don't feel bad for the people I help take down in this job, but this was one poor bastard. Two days before his thirteen birthday, after returning from a party celebrating his father's promotion, a gas leak caused the Jones family home to erupt into an inferno. Young Byron was the only survivor.

He some how made it out of there with third degree burns over 95% of his body. When he arrived at the hospital, he was clad in a destroyed pair of black dress pants and melted shoes. He was out cold due smoke inhalation.

According to Doc Halverson, he should have died but he didn't. He wakes up a week later, screaming for his mother. When the duty nurse informed him of what happened, they reported seeing a fire in his eyes and embers dance across his fingers.

I can't even begin to imagine the amount of guilt Byron felt once he learned that he gained control of fire, two days he lost his family in one. Judging by his name and costume, he was driven mad by the "what ifs". Although I think Lexi helped with that.

After he was released from the hospital, Byron vanishes. No diploma, no ID. We only identified him due to dental records. There is nothing on him until he appears 20 years later, attacking the mall and claiming to serve someone mysterious master. Whoever this "master" is he's able to convince a man with no criminal history to attempt murder and then kill himself when caught.


	2. Case file: Dazzle

case file #2: Dazzle

name: Lexi "Dazzle" Cosmos

age( at time of death): 26

status: deceased( killed self to avoid questioning) 

surviving family p: Lt. Melinda Cosmos( older sister)

power: knife subset of an Arsenal Special

know associate(s): Byron "Charcoal" Jones

suspected associate(s): Mr. Fade( real name: n/a)

costume: an onyx black and blood red vegas showgirl outfit( those colors bring back too many nightmares)

confirmed body count: 19

estimated body count: 200+/-

convicted crimes: 5 counts of murder at age thirteen, was sentenced to a maximum security mental institution( and she promptly escaped)

suspected crimes: 13 separate attempts on LT. Cosmos' life, 2 attempts on my life, an unknown number of assassinations, breaking into the Pentagon

Governmental entities with warrants for her: FBI, CIA, MI6, Mossad, the Canadian Mounties, and Interpol

history

I still remember when Lexi was first arrested, mainly because I was the one who cuffed her. I was on shift showing my new partner, Melinda Cosmos ironically, around when we got the call. Neighbors reported hearing blood curdling screaming and pleads to put down a knife. Melinda instantly knew what happened.

She told me how her sister had always been troubled and how animals seemed to vanish from their neighborhood. I thought she might have been exaggerating at first but when we arrived at the house I realized that she hadn't been.

In a scene straight out of a horror film, Melinda and I entered the house to the aftermath of a blood soaked birthday party. Lexi's thirteen birthday party to be specific. Melinda's baby brother and sister were found smothered to death in the cake and Lexi was found slow dancing with the dead body of her twin brother in a pool of her parents blood. As soon as Lexi saw us she surrendered.

Her surrender always bothered me. The fact that the knife was never found did as well. I only found out that reasons behind both of these after she was committed

After evaluation from Doc Halverson and two of her peers, Lexi was deemed completely insane and unfit to stand trial. Melinda thought it was an act but was ignored considering her personal involvement with the case. I wish that I had listened to her in light of what happened.

During her whole time in our custody, Lexi hid her power from everyone. A week after she was placed in the highest security mental institution we could find, she made her move.

She wounded herself and pretended to be vomiting blood. After being rushed to the infirmary, she escaped from her restraints and murdered the doctor and the three orderlies in the room with her. As she escaped she murdered eight more people that unfortunately crossed her path p before fleeing into the night.

After her escape I tried to track her down but I wasn't able to. She resurfaced every year on the anniversary of her arrest to try to kill her last surviving family member, Melinda. I was around for two of these attempts. The first attempt and the last attempt. During the last one, which occurred a couple months ago, something unexpected happened.

Lexi, calling herself Edge, jumped Melinda and I as we left a restaurant I took her to help get her mind off the death of her family. Lexi would have to succeed but thankfully the twins, Tempest and Inferno, happened to be on patrol across the street. The twins as well as a couple of beat cops jumped quickly into action and tried to apprehend her.

She was able to escape after stabbing Inferno and slitting Officer Gomez's throat. The rest of us, after leaving an officer behind to look after Inferno, chased after Lexi. She slipped into an alley just before a wall of darkness formed at the entrance. Two beat cops didn't see it in time to stop and dissolved upon touching it.

Tempest and I recognized the barrier as the work of Mr. Fade, an old enemy of Precipice. What he wanted with Lexi, we didn't know and by the time we got around the barrier, she was gone.

There was no sign of her after that, not until she appeared alongside Byron at the mall. The events of the past couple months are a mystery but it caused her to be fanatically loyal to her master and to willingly end her killing spree permanently.

I can only hope that her new clothes color scheme and what Maim thought he saw aren't connected. Cause if Maim saw who I thought he saw, the monsters that Precipice failed to catch have returned and this time they are after our kids.

But if that's the case what is their obsession with Maim and Mother Nature?


	3. Case file: Passion

case file #3

name: Blaire "Passion" Oxton

age( at time of custody): 18

status: in custody( brought in by Tempest)

surviving family: Mike Oxton( father), Jane Oxton( mother)

power(s): Arson Special

charges: 2 counts assaulting an officer, 3 counts murder, 15 counts of destruction to private property, 3 counts assault, 3 counts attempted murder, 1 count act of attempted terrorism

costume: a hot pink sports bra and matching yoga pants.

History

This is one angry young woman. She woke up halfway through our processing of her and tried to break out. It took most of my officers to restrain her and even then, she was still able to get ahold of a gun and try to shoot me before Knockout, like usual, lived up to his name. I only wish that her parents weren't there to see it.

We eventually got her into a cell but that was only thanks to Karen pumping her full of horse tranquilizer which, for some reason that I don't want to know, she has a lot of on hand.

As for young Miss Oxton's past there isn't much to tell. According to her parents and her former friend Mother Morte, Blaire was a typical high school gir. She was obsessed with Maim and unfortunately that obsession took a tragic turn when she saw Maim on Tv with my daughter. If it wasn't for the fact that she tried murdering my little girl before trying to supernova the city, I'd feel sorry for her. Instead I can only hope that she gets the help she needs.

Otherwise we might have another Dazzle or even another CyBae on our hands.


End file.
